School Life!
by animemakesmyday
Summary: Zoe is forced to attend school with a certain demi-god in New York! Whats a poor huntress to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Thou's School?**

**Hey there! I've decided there is too few Zoe and Percy fics so I decided to write this, (which btw is not a oneshot). Anyway this is my first Percy Jackson fic ever so try not to go to harshly on me but criticism is welcome so are flames I guess don't really care and I'm not gonna put those two dots over Zoe's name, why? You ask, cause I can't find it on my laptop**

**Disclaimer: don't own this **

**One last question is it hunter or huntress? Cause I put hunter my bad if I got it wrong….**

"Lady Artemis! Why are thou sending me away?" cried a teenaged voice. "Because, Zoe, you have been my hunter for thousands of years and have grown to hate this world and the people inhabiting this place. Its time that you experienced this civilization for all its worth and how should I say this…? Fun, you should enjoy yourself. Just think of this as a long vacation."

"But… but…" the hunter Zoe tried to find a whole in Artemis' logic but as usual could find none. Artemis spoke up "Now then! Enough of this talk, you are leaving tomorrow and I wish for you to say a proper farewell to all your fellow hunters." Zoe agreed to this and said "Yes Lady Artemis, I will do as you say…"

Zoe unwillingly ended her conversation with the goddess and exited the tent they were in. When she arrived outside everything was pitch black, including the tents that the other hunters were staying in. _That's weird… its only 8, usually the others are still rowdy and still about. _Being the second in charge it was her duty to punish hunters that broke curfew, which was around 11 to 11:30. But today… there was absolutely nothing, not even the crickets were chirping… it was completely silent, an eerie silence. Zoe did not like this, not one bit, she worried her hunters were attacked but… they were strong and could not be taken out without even a bit of commotion. So in the end she decided to go to her own tent and take an early retreat for the day and get some rest because tomorrow she would have to leave…

_In the end I couldn't even say goodbye to them… how pathetic of me… well its not like I'm leaving forever, I'm just leaving for 3 months… 6 at most, so it should be alright for me not to say goodbye…_

As soon she stepped into her tent, noise, balloons, shouting, and confetti exploded into the air. "SURPRISE ZOE!" everyone shouted in unison. Zoe was beyond shocked and was choking on emotion but was forcing herself to be calm. "W-what is all this guys?" Bianci said "Well… we heard that you were gonna leave tomorrow, so all of us decided to throw a big party for you.." Another voice said "Man! It sure was hard planning all this…" Another person said "Zoe… it was fun and everything but next time could you hurry up? We were stuck in this dark tent for 40 minutes!" Everyone laughed at this. Zoe coughed and said "I appreciate all of this guys thankyou so much but really you didn't have to go to the trouble…" This was interrupted by a huge number of protests and voices said things like "It was no trouble!", "We did it cause we like you Zoe!", "We're your friends!", "We'll miss you…"

Zoe almost sobbed at this but quickly went back to lieutenant mode "You know… thou aren't allowed to throw parties… but… I'll let it go this one time, so with that said… LETS PARTY!" Everyone was shocked at first but then everyone started to grin "YEAH! PARTY TIME!

7 hours later…

Everyone was either asleep or drunk (yes there was beer) even Zoe. Artemis came to check on them and smiled "Looks like you guys enjoyed yourselves eh? Zoe… don't think too harshly of me but I want you to experience this world for all its worth…"

The next day, everyone had major hangovers but wished Zoe the best when Apollo came to pick her up. Apollo asked a very simple question "Hey… sis, where is she going to anyway?" Everyone looked at each other and realized they didn't know either, they sweatdropped, they had forgotten the most important question 'where was she going'. At this realization everyone started to ask questions until Zoe shouted at them for disrespecting Lady Artemis. Then Zoe said " ummm… Lady Artemis… where **am** I going?" Artemis smiled and said "Oh my! I seemed to forgotten to tell you Zoe… You are going to school in New York!"

Silence, More Silence, Shock, then EH?

"Lady Artemis! This is an outrage!" Zoe shouted out. Apollo just laughed and the hunters were giving her weak encouraging smiles/comments.

Apollo cursed in Greek "Shit! Crap we're off schedule, if we don't speed up Florida's gonna be the new Iceland!"

Artemis and the hunters said one last farewell, Artemis said "Oh and Zoe… you are gonna be attending a school for girls and bo…..s … enjoy!

Apollo took off too quickly, Zoe couldn't catch the last part but thought it wouldn't be that important…

Soon Apollo and Zoe arrived in New York… Zoe asked "So… where will I be staying?" At this Apollo suddenly got really nervous and said "ummmm you know I really gotta be running so.. catch you later! And your roommate should be here soon!"

Zoe was confused. She waited for about 5.2 minutes before someone came… and asked "Oh hey there, are you the girl I'm suppose to pick up?" Zoe quickly turned around to glare cause it was a guy's voice but was surprised by the fact it known other then Percy Jackson.

"Thou are…!"

"Zoe…! What are you…?"

Lets just say the ride back to the apartment was filled with awkward silence, when they got to the apartment Percy was the first to speak up "Ummmm… Zoe…" Zoe answered with "Filthy apartment… hmmmm? What is it Son of Poseidon?"

"In this apartment… there's only one bed…"

**Cliffee, yeah! Good Bad? Comment review or I'll forget that this thing exists hah Im serious. Sorry bout her name, the hunter huntress thing, and sorry bout her use of language, all I remember is she says thou a lot… I changed some stuff in Percy's house and some stuff bout the plotline, obviously Bianci didn't die and Zoe is less cold hearted. Dat all. PEACE OUT! TIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy 2**

**Wow, hey guys! Its been like 3 weeks? Yea well srry, blame school and my laziness. Way back before I promised that I wouldn't be one of those people that never updates but…. I did it anyway. Srry! Anyways I have a bunch of stories to update but I really like where this story is headed so I decided to do this first… after I re-read the story I wrote before… done!**

"In this apartment… there is only one bed…"

The words echoed through Zoe's head. She smiled and gestured for Percy to come closer. Percy took a step forward and BOOM! Zoe exploded, she let out all the anger and frustration she had since the last day and a half. To make a long story short, Percy was bruised and swollen faced.

Percy was the first to talk after all that. "Ummm… Z-Zoe, I know that your mad but… truth is my mom doesn't come over much anymore because she's staying at Blowfi… I mean Mr. Blofis' house. So, she sold the couch she was usually sleeping on and gave me the bed. Which means… unless you want to sleep on the floor with the cockroaches and ticks, which we defiantly 100% have, you have to sleep with me on the bed"

Zoe responded with "Oh... unfortunately for you, we **do** have another option" Percy looked confused "And what would that be?" Zoe smiled evilly "I push you onto the floor and make you sleep with the bugs like the scum you are" Percy looked scared "N-no way! I can't do that the bugs would kill me…! I'm serious this place is so old that Olympus wasn't even made yet! And our manager is complete crap! So he's not gonna help fix anything or get rid of our bug problem"

Zoe responded with two words "Too Bad" The conversation ended after that. All through the afternoon, Zoe checked out the apartment with absolute disgust, while Percy was trying to kill every bug in the apartment and trying to build a fort to sleep in tonight.

6 hours passed quite quickly….

As night approached Percy looked so scared that he might pee his pants, while Zoe looked bored. Zoe went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Percy on the other hand was trying to calm himself down. Zoe reappeared and announced "Percy Jackson, I'm going to bed now… if you dare to take even one step into the same room as me… CRACK! Poor Percy thought someone broke a chair but… it was just Zoe cracking her knuckles, which worried Percy even more.

"D-don't step into that room, g-got it…" Percy said with a gulp. Zoe walked away gracefully like a princess. Percy on the other hand half walked, half slumped into his tent? No his fortress. Percy started to curse and sob at the same time. "Noooooo, why does this happen to me? Omfg why? When they said I had a roommate I thought it would be a girl that I could share a bed with and do stuff to while… wait… scratch that last part. Why me? Why couldn't it be a nice, cute girl?"

_Wait a second, am I implying that Zoe is ugly? She's defiantly not… but she looks so high class… except around me… Ugh why am I thinking like this, fine I agree she's cute but not defiantly not nice! Besides… even if I like her… she's way out of my league and she's a hunter too so…_

Zoe entered Percy's ex room. She quickly changed into her pajamas, which by the way was a very revealing pink negligee, (yes she wears that, deal with it). After that she jumped onto the bed and put her head down into the pillow.

_Ugh, my situation couldn't be worse… stuck with a boy and living in a rundown apartment…. _But the more she thought about it, the more she felt sorry for Percy. _Wow I was really jerky, wasn't I? I mean I wouldn't like it if some random person came to live with me and they just pushed me out of my own room… Maybe I'll apologize tommorow…_

After those thoughts, Zoe started to doze off. The last thought that crossed her mind was oddly enough was Percy without a shirt. The last words she said were "Mmmm… his bed smells nice…"

**How was that? Ok not as good as the first… oh well. Not much of a cliffee but whatever! I rushed the ending and tried to add romance but… FAIL! Oh well, trying to get the feeling crap through so the real fun can start! *insert evil laugh* But Seriously I'm gonna update soon! Maybe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies in advance for any characters that act ooc-ish.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own duh**

**Thou School Sucks!**

Zoe was in…. an unexpectedly good mood. For the time being she forgot all the trouble she was having. The fact that she got dumped into the city and had to stay at a boy's house didn't matter right now. All that mattered was… the fact she was indulging herself at Percy Jackson's frightened, no, terrified face. I mean this was Percy Jackson, the guy who killed hundreds of demons by himself. Zoe hated to admit it but she was impressed by his fighting, even though they were nothing compared to her Lady Artemis.

The very same boy who stood up to Atlas was trembling in fright from a couple cockroaches. The first response from Zoe was to laugh but she kept her regular regal expression on and proceeded to inquire about his night in a superior smirk.

"How was last night, son of Poseidon?" questioned Zoe in a smirk.

Percy groaned loudly, "It was absolutely terrible… it was worse than fighting sixteen Nemeon Lions," he said in a depressed voice. But he soon perked up when a certain thought entered his brain. Soon it was going to be his turn to be smirking a superior gin.

Zoe noticed the wicked smile on his face and questioned, "And why are thou smiling so devilish?"

Percy kept his smile in place and replied almost too quick, "Oh nothing you need to worry 'bout Zoe."

Zoe was starting to get suspicious, 'What was he planning?' she thought to herself. She composed herself and started to get serious, "Well, what is my schedule for the day?"

Percy answered nonchalantly, "We head to school and then come back, nothing too special"

"Oh, okay then…."

Soon they arrived at the school. It was a magnificent private school with a beautiful serene feel to it. The school had mighty oaks growing in the front entrance and it was filled with gorgeous rich students walking to class. But, none of that caught Zoe's attention. The only thing that caught her attention was…. "Hey, Jackson."

"Yeah?" Percy smirked knowingly.

"This school…"

"Yeah, go on." Percy's grin was growing every second.

"It's for boy and girls right?" Zoe turned to glare at him with aura that could match a god's.

Percy started sweating… hard but managed to keep his cool. He dropped the smile though… for his own safety. "Sorry I must have forgotten to mention it."

Zoe sighed "We both know that's not the case, you planned this from the beginning didn't you? Since this morning? Revenge huh?" Zoe broke into a scary smile and sent him flying with a huntress style hook punch.

Percy flew into a tree and passed out for a couple seconds, "Shoot… forgot she was a huntress with this much strength…"

After recovering from the ordeal, Percy brushed himself off and walked towards Zoe to try and please the angered huntress. "Zoe… um… how should I put this… look, I'm sorry about this okay? Let's make a truce okay?"

Zoe glanced up angrily and begrudgingly forgave him but would not accept the truce. "It's too early for a truce isn't it, Jackson?"

"Ha-ha that's true, anyway just call me Percy like everyone does, ok?" Percy smiled a genuine, non-fake smile.

Zoe felt a blow to her heart and her brain. 'Did I just think he looked nice? No… it couldn't be…. But, for a slight second I did think that. Also my hearted skipped a beat? What's going on?'

Zoe blushed and then whispered out, "Okay… Percy."

Percy broke out into a mad blush and stuttered, "A-a-a-anyway, W-we h-have to get to c-class…"

The two started to walk towards the school with an awkward silence between the two. The passing students thought in their minds, 'AWKWARD ATMOSPHERE' and ran away from the so called 'Ghosts'. Yeah, ghosts. One student thought they looked like spirits and passed it on, soon it became ghosts. Rumors spread like wild fire.

Percy POV

_Did I think Zoe was cute? I did didn't I? But it was true…. When she blushed she looked like an innocent teenager._

Zoe POV

_Percy… He told me to call him that…. Why does my heart beat so hard whenever I say that name? ARGHHHH!_

Normal POV

After going to the principal's office and getting the necessary things for Zoe, the duo head towards their classrooms. The awkward atmosphere persisted, not only did it not get any better it got worse. Percy broke the silence, "S-so isn't it good that we got the same classes..?"

Zoe glared her normal spiteful glare, "What do you mean by that? Do thou think I want to be in the same class as thou? Did thou ask the principal to put me in the same class as thou? Are thou a pervert?"

Percy broke the barrage of questions, "Well, since the principal kinda knows the situation we're in, he decided to put us in the same class to make sure you get the hang of things here, you know? And also I'm not a pervert."

"Hmph, I still do not trust thou" Zoe pouted slightly, while maintaining the normal cool act.

Unfortunately for Zoe, Percy noticed the slight pout and teased her about it, "Awww, you look cute with that pout Zoe."

Zoe brought a dagger up to Percy's throat, "DO NOT EVER SAY THAT AGAIN."

Percy shivered and swallowed, "U-understood… mind putting the dagger away now?"

Zoe slowly removed the dagger from Percy's throat, "Do not try to get too friendly with me, because thou art a demi-god."

Percy murmured, "Is that really all…?"

Zoe gave a distant look, "We come from two different worlds, plus…. You are a boy."

Percy gave a teasing glare, "Hey! I'm not just a boy, Artemis herself called me a man"

Zoe smiled a little at this, "It's Lady Artemis to you, shall we continue this fascinating discussion at a later time? We are approaching the…. What is it called again?... classroom, yes."

"Oh boy… is this really going to work?" Percy murmured. Zoe gave him a quizzical look. 'Got to be careful, she might hear me!' Percy straightened up and responded, "Yes let's go."

Zoe gave a faint glance at the demi-god before walking away towards the classroom.

Percy stared at the clouds outside, 'Two separate worlds, huh…? If I were to tear down that barrier what would happe-' Percy never finished his thought.

Zoe interrupted his train of thoughts, "Hey! Thou are going to be left behind!" Zoe looked back with an annoyed expression.

Percy ran clumsily to catch up to Zoe. He smiled contently at the cold Zoe. 'Well enough with those thoughts…. What matters is what happens now.'

**Made it to 1k words…. Phew. This is kinda my way of saying sorry for not updating in a reallllly long time. Usually I never write 1k but this time I did. So yeah srry guys. It's just I was lazy and yeah my bad. But don't worry I'll update this after I update my other 6 stories? Ha-ha…. Srry. Again I feel this is terribly ooc-ish but I can't capture the characters right and include a progressing romance story. BTW 'dialogue' those little marks mean character thoughts. 'Til next time, maybe leave comment?**

**Next Time! Thou has no friends? Zoe become popular really quick and make loads of new friends. Percy watches from afar with…. No friends? Soon, he becomes a pillar of envy, when people find out he goes home with Zoe. Will he never make any friends?**


End file.
